Hallow's Eve
by winternightlullaby
Summary: Levi can deal with toting the baby around the busy neighborhood and people crowding around him to get an autograph. He can deal with the constant cries of 'trick or treat' from tiny brats while Riren would merely babble and drool. Hell, he can deal with walking across people's muddy fucking lawns. But there was no way in hell he was dressing up his baby to look like a cookie.


Hallow's Eve

 **A/N: Guess who's almost two days late to Halloween? Yep, me. As usual. I blame the smut.**

* * *

No, this was unacceptable. Levi can deal with toting the baby around the busy neighborhood and people crowding around him to get an autograph. He can deal with the constant cries of 'trick or treat!' from tiny brats while Riren would merely babble and drool. Hell, he can deal with walking across people's muddy fucking lawns if it meant adding to the candy pile he wanted to make for Riren.

But there was no way in hell he was dressing up his baby to look like a cookie.

The family was on the couch, Riren nested in a huge pillow. Eren was scrolling through an entire catalog of costumes for him. Even though Riren was very young, they wanted him to experience a good Halloween full of candy he wasn't going to eat and a walk around the neighborhood. Levi was scowling at the image Eren blew up.

"You're the sexiest model and I'm the God of music. Riren was born with our prestige. He is not leaving this house dressed as a fucking cookie." Eren quickly agreed, silently mourning the idea of Riren dressed as an adorable cookie. He clicked the next popular baby costume.

"How about a hot dog?" he suggested, deciding not to take years off his life from looking at Levi's scowl.

"…" Did Eren not hear what he said about their prestige?

"An ice cream cone?" No, he didn't.

"…" Eren continued, gushing when he saw the plush costume.

"Sushi?" Eren sounded hopeful, to Levi's disgust. It would look so cute to make Riren a nigiri! Eren was already thinking of strapping a salmon pillow to Riren's white onesie.

"Why the fuck is everything food?!" In anger, Levi slammed his fist on their coffee table, the contents rattling on the glass. Okay, he was angry. Eren quickly clicked the next option. Animals.

"Baby lion?" Absolutely not. Lions reminded him of The Lion King. And in Lion King, Mufasa died. What was Mufasa? A lion. He wasn't dressing him up for death.

"No…"

"Turtle?" …He had no particular reason to say no, but the costume sounded like shit.

"Eren," Levi sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm done. There's nothing. All of these costumes are shit."

Eren pouted. "Levi…"

Riren wriggled in his cushion, lifted up by his papa. Levi stared into identical eyes.

"Riren, I have too much pride to make you look like shit." The baby giggled and kicked around, grabbing Levi's face happily. Eren clicked the next one. This sounded safe!

"…How about a puppy?!"

"ARGH!"

It took a long time for Levi to cool off. He was currently downstairs playing with Riren while avoiding the list of suggested costumes Hanji sent him. Eren spent the remainder of the day rifling through the closet to find something to turn into a costume. He could just turn Riren into a ghost with some really expensive silk if he tore one of his shirts right. They wanted to protect Riren's identity, so making him a ghost would work well. But what if he couldn't breathe? Eren quickly nixed the idea. No ghosts.

Maybe Levi had something better. Probably not. Then again, they could probably start up a new fashion trend called 'grumpy baby.' With a giggle, Eren pushed aside several of Levi's suits to find some neatly folded clothes lined up against the wall. On top in a pile were Levi's bandages that he used around his eyes. Wait, he could use them to protect Riren's identity.

He snatched them up and zoomed down the stairs with the bandages violently flying in the air.

"Levi!" he shouted. Levi was massaging Riren's cheeks on the couch, stiffening when he heard him. No, no more stupid costumes. He lifted the baby up and held him close, ready to protect him from the next disaster.

"…what?" he asked tentatively. Riren took the chance to fist his papa's shirt and bite it, eyeing his mama speeding down the stairs. Eren flounced over to them and held the bandages up with a grin.

"Look!" He turned to Riren and smiled. Riren smiled back and reached for him, pausing when Eren began to loosely wrap the bandages around his eyes. He pulled him out of Levi's arms and held him close, looking at Levi for approval.

Levi stared. Their son looked adorable. He could breathe just fine and he didn't look stupid. Well, dressing up as his papa would never make him look stupid. His heart nearly gave out when Riren grabbed the bandages and lifted them up, peeking at him.

"Perfect." Riren fussed in discomfort. He didn't like not being able to see. Eren quickly pulled them off to reveal silver orbs looking around in wonder. The model bounced him up and handed him back to his papa.

"I'll have someone at Kyojin make some bandages he can see through. Oh!" he added, getting giddy as he dreamed of Riren dressed like Levi. "Pick an outfit you'll wear and I can get it made in his size!"

Levi shook his head. "I'll have Isabel and Farlan get it done."

Eren kissed Riren on the cheek and handed him back to Levi so he could call Bertolt.

* * *

"Aww, Riren is so cute!" cooed Carla, hands clasped over her heart. She and Grisha were dressed as a nurse and doctor, her dress down to her knees and not fitted to her body. Grisha had his usual medical coat on with the stethoscope on the table while he took pictures of Riren. Riren had sheer fabric around his eyes so he could see through better than the bandages would allow. He was dressed in a suit that Levi almost always wore in his concerts and warm enough to battle the cold outside. Eren had set him down in a plastic cauldron cleaned by Levi. It was empty with no candy inside, but that was going to change. Not like Riren cared. He chomped down on the side of it while everyone fawned over him.

Kuchel and Kenny were dressed as a duo of plumbers, much to Kenny's disdain. He was brooding on the couch with the green hat crumpled in his hand while Kuchel cooed over her grandson. She dangled her red hat in front of Riren to get him to look at her.

"Thank goodness he looks more like Eren than Levi. Even as a baby, his face was stuck on a scowl." She poked his cheek and giggled when he did.

"I picked up on your bad attitude, _Maman_ ," Levi replied, emerging from the closet with his bandages in hand. He and Riren looked identical in their suits. Riren grinned at him from his cauldron, drool running down his chin. Fishing a handkerchief from his pocket, he quickly wiped away the drool and picked him up. Kuchel quickly took a picture and sighed in delight.

"You two look marvelous. I'm going to make this my new wallpaper," she declared. Levi smirked before trekking to one of the full length mirrors. He smiled warmly in the reflection and took the bandages off for Riren to see. Riren stared at his reflection, making a face and getting surprised when the reflection copied him. He screeched and buried his face in Levi's chest. Levi chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

It was about time to go, but Eren was still getting changed. What could be taking him so long? He handed him over to an eager Kuchel before heading upstairs.

Eren was dressed in the famous green cloak that symbolized the Titans. Only Kyojin's top models wore them because they were the first models in Kyojin before their popularity. He wore white pants with many belts and a brown jacket underneath to stay warm. But that wasn't the issue. Eren turned in front of the mirror to check every angle. To a designer, they would say Eren looked flawless. But that wasn't the problem either.

He felt left out. In his haste to get Riren an outfit, he forgot to ask for something to match what the baby and Levi were wearing. He wanted to look closer to them to make him a part of the whole scene. But Levi's style was different from his.

' _I'm being too selfish,'_ he thought with a sigh. _'Halloween is about the kids, so why am I getting depressed?'_

A knock pulled him out of his thoughts and he quickly called for the person to come in. In came Levi, looking handsome as ever. Eren sighed. He was sort of jealous.

Levi, on the other hand, felt like the luckiest man alive. Whether he was wearing lingerie or a bulky suit, Eren looked stunning. But he had a look on his face that Levi hated to see. It made him look hopeless. He approached him and wrapped his arms around his waist, giving him a sweet kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Eren bit his bottom lip, to which Levi gave him another kiss. Eren smiled a little, but still pouted some more.

"I wanted to match with you guys too. I kinda feel left out." Levi scowled.

"Don't feel that way. You look perfect. Riren looks perfect. It's not about looking alike. It's about spending time with me and him. Besides," his tone dipped down to seductive, "I want to unwrap you right now. If we have more time later, I want some candy from you."

Oh Levi, always dissolving meaningless tense situations with sex with him. Eren giggled and pushed his shoulder. He had a perverted way of telling him that he had nothing to feel sad about.

"Levi…" he said in a defeated tone, then kissed him gently. "Thank you."

* * *

Fuck this. Levi needed more hands to count how many times they were asked to stop for an autograph. Luckily, Farlan and Isabel dressed up as cops and managed to fool everyone into standing back.

"I didn't want to be a cop! I wanted to be a kitty!" she whined under her enlarged police cap and thick sunglasses, swinging her plastic baton when someone dared to get closer. Farlan smirked.

"You can dress up as a kitty tonight," he mentioned suggestively, sliding his baton (the plastic baton, ya pervs) down her rump. She squealed and slapped him playfully. Levi rolled his eyes, shifting Riren onto his other shoulder.

"Farlan, no one wants to hear that shit," he scolded. Isabel snorted.

"You should follow your own advice, big bro! Poor Eren," she cooed, who was pretending not to hear her as he looked into the pumpkin bucket filled with candy.

They approached another house, kids in superhero and scary costumes lining up at the front. Levi wasn't amused. He didn't like kids, but Riren was an exception. Parents joined their children and instructed them to hold out their bags and buckets before the owner opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" the kids sang, their loud pitch grating Levi's ears. The soothing sound to him was Riren's cooing as he tried to copy what the kids were saying. The owner of the house, a kind man, was dressed up as an evil clown, happily handing out candy. Isabel quickly got her share, giggling madly as she unwrapped a jawbreaker and popped it into her mouth.

Eren held out the bucket and accepted the candy for Riren. The owner grinned as he gave it to him, then smiled bigger when he saw Riren and Levi.

"Aww, how cute! He looks just like his daddy!" Riren looked scared when he came closer, clinging to Levi. He didn't like the scary clown very much. Levi patted his back soothingly and the owner chuckled, then offered more candy as an apology.

As they walked away, Levi kissed Riren's cheek to calm him down while the baby kept his face hidden in Levi's chest. Eren pet his head slowly.

"Poor Riren. Scaring him would be evil, wouldn't it?" he asked. Levi glared, not at Eren, but at the thought of it.

"What's so funny about scaring babies, anyway? What a shitty way to get a thrill." He cuddled Riren when he looked up at him with unshed tears.

They went to the next house where an old lady was dressed as a witch and received their candy. The kids ran back to their parents to show them the loot. Eren watched longingly as the parents held their children's hands and walked off. He happily tickled Riren's cheek.

"When you get bigger, Mama and Papa don't have to carry you to houses. You'll be running all on your own." Riren smiled at his mama. Levi scoffed.

"We'll still be watching him." Eren laid his head on his shoulder.

"Of course." They approached the witch and Eren held the bucket out. He gently poked Riren's cheek.

"Trick or treat!" he chirped, Levi smirking. Riren babbled something, unable to form the words. The woman cackled in a witch voice and handed them their candy.

"Lady, don't give her candy," Farlan warned, jerking a thumb at Isabel. "I'll take her share and give it to her later."

Isabel gasped when the witch gladly gave it to him and shut her door. "You can't take my candy! It's mine!"

"You ate almost all of the candy you got tonight!" he argued as they walked away from the house. "I don't want to hear you complaining tomorrow morning that you didn't get enough when you shoved 'em down your throat!"

Isabel whined and grabbed Levi's arm. "Big brooooo! Defend me!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked, Eren and I have one baby, not two."

She looked defeated and resorted to trying to steal the candy from Farlan's bag. Eren giggled and murmured into Riren's ear about how good he was, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. He looked at Riren's face and gasped quietly.

"Levi!" called Eren, pointing at Riren and taking off his 'bandages.' Levi quickly looked down, smiling softly when he saw Riren's eyes begin to droop. He was fighting to stay awake, but the comfort of his papa's arms and Eren's calm voice helped his drowsiness win.

"Looks like we're done for the night," said Levi with a chuckle. Eren nodded and walked hand in hand with him back home. Farlan and Isabel finally stopped fighting after he gave her a spooky chocolate bat and ran after them.

* * *

As they entered the house, they heard the typical sound effects of a horror movie. They were watching a movie, noted by the familiar screams from their mothers. Levi quickly shushed the others before sneaking into the living room. Kuchel was a chicken when it came to scary movies, yet she always teased Levi when he was small for being scared. She was a grown-ass woman, so tides had turned.

Grisha and Carla were curled up on the couch together and calmly watching the movie. Kenny was falling asleep, still in his green plumber uniform. Kuchel was rocking back and forth on the couch, jumping at any sort of noise or disturbance in the movie. Levi rolled his eyes. She would be the first to die in a horror movie. He looked back and saw that Eren was rocking Riren and covering his ears in the other room. Perfect.

The movie was playing a scene where the hero was hiding from the villain in a bathroom. What he didn't know was that the bad guy was about to pull the curtain. They all watched with bated breath as the villain stepped inside the bathroom, giving the room a long minute to look around before deciding that the hero wasn't there and left. Kuchel visibly relaxed when the hero emerged from the shower, cuing Levi.

He grabbed her shoulders in an iron grip. "Boo," he growled harshly. Kuchel gave a bloodcurdling scream, scaring Kenny and Eren's parents into doing the same. Levi laughed as his mother got up to smack him over and over, cursing him and his birth before listing down her hardships she went through because of him in French. Isabel and Farlan made the mistake of laughing as well and Kuchel retaliated by taking both of their candy bags.

After that fiasco, they dumped the candy into Riren's cauldron after placing him sitting up inside with the bandages off. He was still sleepy, but kicked in joy as candy rained down gently on him. Eren cheered with him as he put handfuls and handfuls of candy into the cauldron. He stabbed the lollipops into the pile so he wouldn't hurt Riren on accident. Levi was filming it in the back, smiling whenever Riren did. Riren grabbed the biggest lollipop, amazed at how ginormous it was. Then he bit the round candy, unable to fit it in his mouth.

 _'Perfect,'_ thought Levi. No way in fuck was he going to let him choke on fucking candy. The candy pile went up to his neck, perfectly burying him while he stared around in amazement. Levi took the picture and went to lift him out.

Back in his papa's arms, Riren began to fall asleep again. The lollipop fell from his hand into the pile. Levi smiled as he stroked his back to soothe him, kissing Eren when he came up to them.

"Time to change him into his clothes again." Levi nodded.

"I know." He held Riren out in his arms, taking in how cute he looked before he would look even cuter in his normal onesie. Eren laid his head on his shoulder.

"'Thank you for the costume, Papa,'" he mimicked in a higher pitch. Levi smirked.

"'Don't forget to give Papa his candy, Mama.'" Behind them, Isabel and Farlan grimaced.

"And you said _we_ were inappropriate…" muttered Isabel. She eyed Riren's cauldron, drooling when she saw how much candy was inside. Babies and kids always got more candy than adults, but Isabel was a kid at heart. Levi glared at her. Riren couldn't eat candy, but Eren could. There was no way he was letting her eat Eren's candy.

"Okay, Riren. Say goodbye to Uncle Farlan and Aunt Isabel." Riren ignored him and drooled in his arms. Their parents and Levi's uncle were finishing up the movie they were watching in the living room and were coming to say goodbye to Riren. Riren wanted to go to sleep, muttering sleepily when someone spoke to him.

Everyone was gone in the next few minutes, leaving the family alone. They took off their costumes and gave Riren a bath before plopping him on their bed. Eren finished up his shower and picked up a Halloween story to tell Riren while Levi took his bath.

"Riren!" he sang, "Mama's gonna read you a story now! Be good and don't fall asleep on me."

His mama had a nice voice that made him sleepy, but he didn't want to fall asleep yet. Like his papa, Mama made him feel safe and warm. The scary monster story didn't scare him because Mama and Papa were there to make them all go away. Just like the scary clown, the scary witch, and the scary cop lady that followed them around and ate candy.

The story was about a group of greedy monsters who took candy from all the kids on Halloween while they were asleep. They were ugly creatures who scared people before taking all of the candy and making the kids cry. Over the night, a black cat was protecting its owner and attacked the monsters who tried to hurt him as its duty to protect the house from evil spirits.

Eren was finishing up the story, rocking Riren in his arms.

"The monsters had to give all the candy back to the kids and-" He paused to look at Riren, his son's blissfully happy face like the sun's. "Riren! You fell asleep?"

He drooled in reply, smiling softly when he heard his mama speak. He set the book down and cuddled him, murmuring softly into his ear.

Levi walked out of the bathroom to the sight of Eren calmly rocking Riren. He gently placed him on their bed, Riren opening his eyes when he was moved. He blinked up at his mama curiously. Eren grinned evilly.

"But the monsters discovered something sweeter than candy. The tummy of Riren!" He dove down and tickled Riren's tummy, both of them laughing uncontrollably. Levi smiled gently, striding over to 'save' him.

"Mama's being bad again, isn't he?" Riren shrieked when Eren knelt down and blew a raspberry into his belly, kicking in excitement. Levi picked him up and shielded him from Eren's tickles. Riren hugged his papa as tight as he could, peeking over at Eren while Levi protected him. Eren gave an exaggerated gasp.

"No! Papa's not ticklish!" he cried as he tried to make Levi laugh. Levi started walking to Riren's room.

"Riren and Papa survive Mama's tickle attack," he stated dryly, Riren cooing in delight. Eren followed them into Riren's room and waited patiently for Levi to put him into his crib. Levi kissed Riren's cheek and lowered him into his fluffy blanket.

"Good night, Riren." Riren babbled at him and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Eren dashed over and blew a raspberry on his belly before running away. Riren giggled madly, waving his arms around and kicking the air. His drowsiness caught up with him, hitting him full force. He was giggling one minute and was completely asleep the next, his expression soft as he slept.

Levi caressed his cheek with the back of his finger before leaving the room, turning on Riren's nightlight before shutting the door. In the bedroom, Eren was taking off their blanket instead of hiding under the covers like he usually did. A small glass bowl filled with chocolate sauce lay on their nightstand. Levi raised a brow.

"What's this about?" he asked, approaching their bed. Eren leaned over to smooth the bedsheets, arching his back and giving Levi a good view of his perky ass.

"Giving you your candy." Bringing food into sex wasn't a common occurrence for them. Shower sex was a far better option and a way bigger turn-on, especially when Eren 'serviced' him. Levi found food filthy when he wanted to taste Eren and was ridiculously sticky. Not like their activities didn't make them sticky, but it was more pleasurable than chocolate smears. It was Halloween though, so he'd be willing to surrender to food just for tonight.

"Have a special costume for me tonight?" Eren blushed.

"Not this year." He winked. "Can't be too naughty with the baby in the house."

Levi hummed, smirking slightly. "So, what's my candy then, Mama?"

Eren bit his bottom lip seductively. "Unwrap me."

They were on the bed in seconds. Eren was stripped of his clothing thanks to a ravenous Levi and the two were kissing sloppily.

Fuck, it felt like ages since they've kissed like this. Having Riren took a lot of their time and there wasn't a ton of times where they had a night to themselves.

Eren's pre-cum was smearing the front of his underwear, the feel of it bringing a blush to his cheeks. It was just a kiss and yet…

Levi was too busy enjoying him, hands roaming freely and groping his ass several times. Fuck, he was really lucky.

He dipped his fingers into the chocolate bowl, coating only the tips and bringing it to Eren's luscious lips.

"Open up." Eren did obediently, tentatively licking the chocolate off Levi's outstretched fingers. He moaned lightly at the taste of chocolate coating his tongue. Fuck, Levi could live for days off that sound. Eren sucked lightly on the digits, swirling his tongue to catch any traces of chocolate he had missed. It was much tastier this way, he realized with a blush. Cream was his favorite, but he'd eat so much chocolate if he could like this. He looked up at Levi, eyes clouded with lust and an invitation to do more.

Levi scowled, still feeling the oil from the chocolate on his fingers.

"I'll be back. Don't worry, I won't be gone long from this ass," he promised when Eren pouted. He grabbed Eren's ass and squeezed roughly, smirking when a moan of pleasure escaped his mouth instead of a squeal.

He got up to wash, grabbing the extra tube of lube he had under the sink and coating his fingers in it. But he walked back to the bedroom to see Eren with his legs spread out on the bed. Inside his tight hole was a purple and black plug. His cock twitched. They hadn't used toys like that since Riren was born, opting for sexy lingerie and passionate sex. How did he miss that when he stripped Eren?

"When were you wearing that?" he asked, sitting on the bed and grabbing the edge of the plug. He gave it a half-hearted tug, making Eren squeak.

"Umm, when we changed out of our costumes and took a bath. You don't like it?" he asked, eyes watering. Levi gently twisted the plug, Eren crying out. His silver eyes were glinting with satisfaction.

"I fucking love it. Are you on the pill? I want to cum inside of you tonight." Eren went red. His favorite part of sex was having Levi cum and fill him up to the brim.

"Y-yeah." He sat up, moaning as the plug wedged deeper, and crawled until he caged Levi's lap between his arms. "Are you hard?"

Levi's cock stiffened. He caressed Eren's cheek. "Wanna check for yourself?"

Eren's hands were already on the top of his briefs, sliding the garment down. His heart skipped a beat when his cock came into view, the bulbous tip enticing him. Giving in, he wrapped his lips around the tip and moaned at how hot he was. He bobbed his head, Levi's cock going in and out of his throat rhythmically. Levi's fingers were wrapped in his brown locks, grunting encouragingly to coax Eren to suck harder and move faster.

He was too busy with what he was doing that he didn't notice Levi's free hand snaking past him over his back. His fingers found the plug and used it to tease him, pushing slightly in before slowly pulling it out at a torturous rate. Eren's eyes widened, letting go of his cock with a 'pop'.

"W-what are you doing?!" he cried. Levi simply smiled.

"How else am I going to fuck you?" he asked, finally taking the plug out of his hole.

"So," he continued, tossing the plug elsewhere to be cleaned, "how do you want it, baby?"

He groped Eren's bottom, massaging and spreading his cheeks apart. "Want me to pin you down with your ass up for me?"

Eren only answered with moans, Levi's hands massaging him. He turned his mouth back to Levi's cock and licked it delicately. Levi sighed gruffly, taking revenge by inserting a finger into Eren's loosened hole.

"Or," he purred, "we can do it the way I want to. I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. You know how much I like it when you do it yourself until you beg me to move."

Eren whimpered, swallowing his pride. He leapt up and shoved Levi onto the bed, latching onto his mouth in an open-mouthed kiss. He managed to wrestle Levi until the latter was on top, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"I want you to fuck me like this," he murmured. Levi smirked.

"Hoh, just like that?" Eren grinded up and Levi felt himself trembling with need.

"Come on, don't make me wait. Or are you scared that you can't make me come? Is that why you want me to ride you?" he teased. Levi's temper flared. Eren was suddenly spread out and Levi drove his cock inside him, filling him to the brim. Thanks to the plug that had been lubed, Eren's passage was loose and perfect for him to take.

He started an uneven pace, thrusting in and out of Eren without holding back. Eren threw his head back, taking each thrust gratefully and enjoying how rough Levi was.

"Ahh! So…big~" he breathed, moving his hips to meet his thrusts and drive him deeper. Levi braced his arms on either side of Eren's head, angling himself to thrust deeper. He grunted when Eren clenched around him when he neared Eren's prostate.

"Even though you had that plug, you're still so fucking tight." He knew exactly which spot to hit to make Eren cum faster, but he wasn't going to give his sweet husband that satisfaction. He loved it when Eren took the initiative. It was a complete turn on when Eren took charge and fucked himself on his cock.

He deliberately started to thrust shallowly, away from Eren's prostate. He felt Eren stiffen, looking at him as if he was betrayed.

"N-no! Deeper!" he demanded. Levi smirked evilly.

"No. Maybe you're right, honey. I can't make you come." Eren glared at him, lust and anger taking over.

"Yeah you can." He even sniffed as if he were hurt. "I can't believe you're torturing me like this."

Levi grabbed him by his hips and hoisted him up so Eren was seated in his lap, his cock sliding deeper inside. Eren moaned, rocking his hips to increase the friction. Levi wrapped his arms around him, letting his breath ghost over the brunet's ear. Eren shivered.

"Ride me," he ordered. Eren nodded shakily, lifting himself up and sinking down. Levi's dick hit him just barely where his prostate was. His eyes closed in pleasure, shaking his hips as he moved up and down Levi's cock. Levi leaned back to enjoy as Eren gave him a show with how fast it was taking him to lose himself. He barely had to thrust up for Eren to moan.

The lonely chocolate bowl sat on the nightstand. Hmm, he hadn't eaten any yet. Even if he didn't like eating in bed, there was one treat he couldn't resist. He dipped his fingers into the warm chocolate, pulling them out to slather some of the sweet onto Eren's nipples. Eren cried out when Levi's tongue slicked across his nipple, bouncing faster in his lap. Hot…his skin felt so hot…

Levi thought likewise, closing his mouth around the nipple and letting his tongue run in circles around the sensitive skin. He gently pressed his teeth against the bud, causing Eren to choke down his cry to avoid waking up Riren.

"L-Levi, help me cum…" he pleaded.

"Hmm?" asked Levi, coating the other nipple in chocolate before repeating his ministrations. Eren grinded down harder, giving Levi a pleading stare.

"Make me cum, please?" He shook his hips, drool threatening to leave his mouth. "I-I can't take it anymore. I want your cum."

Something in Levi snapped. He was grabbing Eren by his hips and forcing him down as he thrust up. He found his prostate easily, his cock pressing and rubbing into it. He pressed Eren onto his back and angled himself to hit Eren's sweet spot with each move. His cock grinded into Eren's prostate, Eren's walls squeezing around him as he was about to cum.

"Ahh! Ahh…L-Levi. I-I-"Levi shushed him by sealing his lips in a kiss. It was devoid of the usual lust they shared in their kisses, instead it was loving like the first time they made love. When they came, the other's name was on their tongues.

* * *

The next morning was normal as usual. Riren's diaper was changed and much needed showers were taken. The bedsheets were quickly changed and the parent making breakfast was decided.

Eren had put Riren in his bouncer before making breakfast in the kitchen. Levi sighed as he watched Riren bounce enthusiastically in his chair. What sort of costume would they get him next year? The bar was set pretty high. Any other costume would fail to be worthy.

"We could take him to a pumpkin patch next year!" Eren suggested. Levi scowled.

"Fuck that. That sounds boring as shit. And if he trips and falls over a fucking pumpkin, everyone's getting slaughtered." Eren muttered something about him being a killjoy, which Levi promptly ignored.

Riren smiled at his papa, the seat making it seem as if he were standing. Levi blinked, looking at Riren 'stand.' In a year, Riren would be walking. Or he would be holding one of their hands to help him.

He headed upstairs and into their room to find what he wanted. Eren's Kyojin cloak was thrown in a pile on the floor. Levi picked it up and held it out. The green paled in comparison to Eren's eyes, but it was nice. Perfect.

A few minutes later, Eren poked his head in to call them for breakfast, shocked when he saw Riren wearing his cloak that had been wrapped around and secured. He squealed when Riren bounced joyously in the cloak. Levi smirked in approval.

"Looks like I found his costume for next year."

* * *

So sorry for the wait! I hope all of you had a Happy Halloween!


End file.
